The present invention relates to mobile terminals and, more particularly, to control of mobile terminals in relation to media content.
Mobile terminals are typically purchased by a user to obtain access to wireless phone services through a cellular network telecommunications provider. However, capabilities of mobile terminals have multiplied to the point where they can perform functions previously found only in, for example, media players, personal computers (PCs) and personal digital assistants (PDAs).
For example, mobile terminals with multimedia capabilities are now available. For example, a mobile terminal may be provided with a radio tuner capability. Some mobile terminals also have the capability to play digital audio and/or video files, such as MP3 files and “podcasts,” which may be downloaded from internet websites or from storage media.
Podcasting is a technique for publishing content, typically audio programs, via the Internet. Podcasting typically uses a “feed,” such as an XML RSS (e.g., Really Simple Syndication) or Atom formatted file, to deliver an enclosed file. Independent producers, for example, can use podcasting to create self-published, syndicated “shows.” Listeners may subscribe to feeds using aggregator software, which periodically checks for and downloads new content. Typical aggregators enable a user to copy podcasts to portable music players or other portable media players. A podcast is commonly viewed as including audio content, although the podcast concept may be viewed as encompassing audio and/or visual content transmission. “Enhanced” podcasts may further include images (e.g., JPG files) and HTML (hypertext markup language) links.